tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Doug
Doug, labeled The Wannabe Sports Fanatic, was one of the twenty-two contestants who competed on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He was a member of the Screaming Gophers. He is most notable for his notorious rivalry with fellow team mates, Josh and Alex. He is also memorable for being the first, and thus far only contestant to be voted out twice in the same season. He ultimately placed twelfth. Biography Doug is introduced alongside the other twenty-one campers in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1". Doug bragged when he arrived that he was athletic and had a 4.0 grade average, but Kelly, an athlete, and Noah, a genius, didn't seem to agree in the very least. Doug seemed annoyed at Alex which caused Josh and him to begin to argue. When Brooke asked if Doug had a vagina, Doug angrily declined. He and Josh are seen bickering beside Jonathon in the promotional photo. As Doug is put on the Screaming Gophers, he is still glaring at Josh. In "Not so Famous Campers - Part 2", Doug declined to jump off of the cliff until Josh tried to say that Doug was scared. He declined and Chris had the Screaming Gophers jump off first because of it. Alex volunteered Doug to go first, which he did and landed in the safety zone, to Josh's dismay. Later, Alex tried to get Doug to apologize to Josh, which Doug tried to do, but when Josh didn't take to it, Henry told Doug that they would get rid of Josh soon. He is seen working well alongside Hector and Wyatt in the hot tub building challenge. In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", when Chris wakes the campers up, Doug slammed his head onto the top of his bunk. Josh and Alex found it funny, while Henry tried to comfort Doug. During the run around the lake, Doug knocked Josh down into the mud and sprained the weaker contestant's ankle. When Josh, Krystal, and Alex were the last ones to arrive, Doug was quick to blame Josh for their apparent loss. Doug and Noah were later seen sleeping on the front steps of one of the cabins. Alex, Josh, and Krystal then prank him by sticking his hand in warm water and making him pee himself, which makes him the laughingstock of his team. He was one of the only Screaming Gophers to not congratulate Josh on his win, alongside Hector and Wyatt. In "These Balls Are On Fire", Doug was annoyed at Alex waking him up that morning. He competed in the first round of the dodgeball game alongside Alex, Josh, Sam, and Eric VS. Steven, Nathalie, Jonathon, Vittoria, and Kimi. Doug was the first to confront Alex on his irrational fear of dodgeballs, and got eliminated from the round by Josh because of his rudeness. He is later seen competing in the second round alongside Eric and Sam, giving Sam the winning ball for the round. In the fourth round, he is taken out by the great dodgeball player, Brooke. Doug was the only person on his team who wasn't hurt by Courtney's horrible dodgeball skills and was shocked that Sarah was the only one left standing. He is given a marshmallow and kicked Courtney in her wheelchair into the treacherous waters outside of the dock, to his team's disbelief. In "Going Up In Flames", Doug's talent was endlessly spinning a basketball which caused his entire team to fall asleep. Eric temporarily assigned Doug as the leader of the Screaming Gophers, but when Doug tried to make his team bow to him, Alex knocked him over and claimed temporary leadership of the team. In "Lost and Forgotten" , Doug is first seen argueing with both Alex and Josh about something never clarified. He is than made fun of for being afraid of camping in the woods and seen cradling himself in the Confessional Booth. Later that night, before Doug goes to sleep, Josh teases him; Telling him not to wet his pants over night. In the following morning when a bear attacks Sam , Doug fearfully wets his pants and becomes rather gloomy when Josh makes fun of him for this. Doug than later calls his team sick when they begin guessing what might've killed the missing campers, being made fun of by his fellow campers once again. Voting History } |- | 10 | rowspan="5" colspan="2" |- | 11 |- | 12 |- | 13 |- | 14 |- | |- | 14 | |- | 15 | | |- | |} Relationships *In the Opening theme Doug is seen to be bickering with Josh . This could be hinting at a future rivalary. Trivia * Doug is one of two contestants to return after being previously eliminated. ** Additionally, Doug is the first person in the history of Total Drama: Insanity! , to be voted out twice in the same season. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers